Evil Walks
by Constance Bleu
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are not the only hunters on Lilith's hit list. Twenty years ago, Wyatt O'Connell accomplished something no one was able to before: he sent Lilith back to the pit. Retired and living the American dream, Wyatt's past has finally coming back to haunt him; thrusting his only daughter Ada into a world he swore on his life she would never know.


Evil Walks

Chapter 1

"Wyatt, she will be here in forty-five minutes!" Elle exclaimed from the kitchen of their two story farm house. The beautiful woman of fifty-three didn't look a day over thirty despite the silver in her long dark hair. She was currently mixing a salad in a large bowl, she had been preparing all morning for her step-daughters return from college. How she missed her Addy. Although she wasn't her daughter by blood it did not stop Elle from loving and caring for Ada as if she were her own.

Twenty years ago when Wyatt O'Connell came into her life it was not on pleasant circumstances. It was the furthest thing from pleasant. Her child was possessed by a demon, she was keeping Elle and her other daughter captive in their old basement. Living in constant fear of a brutal death, of being ripped to pieces by her own 4 year old. Her daughter Nan could do things, unnatural things: make objects move with a flick of her tiny wrist, turn her normally green eyes white. She did not walk like Nan, talk like Nan, nothing about that little girl was any part of her baby girl Nan.

Then Wyatt came riding into her home on his white horse. He saved them, her tiny little family, saved them from a horrible, terrible fate. Saved them from slaughter, torture, from having their skin peeled from their flesh while they were still breathing, from all kinds of unimaginable tortures. It was unnerving to say the least to see her little girl acting as if she were a grown woman. There was a look in her eye that spoke of the perverse acts she had committed, locked away inside a tiny little girl.

'Its over now.' Elle reminded herself, shaking off a shudder as went down memory lane. She placed the bowl of salad in the center of the table and stepped back to observe her work. Her eyebrow quirked as she thought she might have gone overboard. The long cherrywood table held plates and bowls of different sizes contained within them Addy's favorite foods. Mac and cheese, cheese sticks, tuna sandwiches, fried mushrooms. It was quite the eclectic luncheon the O'Connell family would be having but no matter, it was all worth it. Elle checked her clockhouse on the wall and sighed when she realized Addy and the girls would be home in thirty minutes and Wyatt had yet to show himself.

"Wyatt O'Connell!" She yelled walking over to the stair leading to the second floor.

"If you are not down here in approximately three minutes-"

"All right! Jesus woman I am coming!" Hollered back the missing patriarch. She smirked, mission complete.

It was deep, gravelly baritone that came the second floor, he sounded as if he were slightly flustered. As well he should be, his only daughter was coming home and last time she made the trek to their small town she had a tattoo covered boyfriend in tow. Before that it was a tongue piercing, and before that it was with a baby, luckily it wasn't hers. "Thank god." Elle muttered with a snort of laughter. Addy wasn't a troublemaker, she was just liked to help people and was slightly naive. She left home for college a young girl and it seems each time she came home for a visit she grew into a woman little by little.

She wouldn't lie to herself, she was nervous. Elle kept fiddling with the dishes on the table, turning them ever so slightly to the left or right trying to make everything perfect. Loud, heavy footfalls could be heard from her place in the formal dining room. It was the unmistakable sound of her husband trudging his way down their stairs and the quiet indiscernible mutters. Turning around she saw him coming to her tugging on the tie around his neck. His wife let out a quiet giggle as she saw Wyatt clearly struggle with his tie.

"Come here." She gestured with her outstretched hands and loving grin. Wyatt pouted as if he were an 8 year old boy and flopped his hands down, giving up.

He sighed, "God I hate these things Elle. You're my wife, you are supposed to love me why do you torture me?"

Elle laughed outright while she successfully fixed his tie. "Because…." She began while running her hands over the black blazer she also made him wear, "I am your wife, I'm supposed to torture you."

She took a step back with a smile to admire him. Wyatt O'Connell was ruggedly handsome man especially now wearing blue jeans he filled out incredibly well paired with a blue and white flannel button down. He was 6'2 with broad shoulders, a killer smile that was completed by a full beard. Elle was fully aware of how lucky she was to be with the man every woman in their small town wanted. The things some of the women would do to catch his attention, it was embarrassing for them and hilarious for her.

She walked around him and ran her hands over the blazer, smoothing out the lines and picking off stray lint. In all honesty, it was simply an excuse to feel his strong back and the ripples of muscles in his arms revealing a power that lays dormant. Waiting for a reason to spring into action, like a lion hiding in the tall grass to camouflage itself hungrily awaiting its prey.

He whistled as he stepped away from her to inspect her project.

"Wow baby, you certainly outdid yourself this time." he reached for a fried mushroom but was denied when Elle slapped his hand with practiced swiftness that comes from being a wife and mother.

Wyatt chuckled and ducked away from her. They both shared a laugh when suddenly Wyatt got a playful glint in his eye. Elle's breath hitched as she knew what was to come, she watched her husband stay perfectly still and feint to his left before charging her. She yelped loudly and took off around the other side of the table in an effort to escape his long arms however it was futile. His long legs enabled him to capture his gorgeous wife in his strong arms. The laughter from the married couple was deafening. Even after 20 years he was still mad for her, adored her smile, and longed for the feel of her body pressed against his own.

He turned her around to face him intent on stealing a kiss when the doorbell rang. They both sighed from disappointment but Wyatt quickly brought her lips to his before she would slip from his grasp.

She chortled into his mouth and gave him a shove as she moved past him towards the front door. With his towering 6'2 frame it was like pushing a boulder, but he moved aside anyway letting her have this victory. Once Wyatt was sure she was out of sight, he snuck a fried mushroom and ate it hastily before she returned, enjoying his own victory.

Straightening her navy blue polkadot blouse, the dark haired beauty made her way through the foyer to the oak door. She briefly wondered why her girls would be knocking on the door instead of walking straight in, she turned the knob and opened the door with a huge smile expecting to see her beautiful Addy at long last. In place of where her daughters should have been was a tall man in a business-like suit, he gave her a chilling smile which wiped the warm one right off Elle's face.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, "Can I help you?"

The man gave a small chuckle and fiddled with his cuff links before answering, "Why yes, yes you can..."

When Elle tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at his ambiguous answer, the man lifted his right hand higher and said, "You can die." Then flicked his wrist every so slightly and before the lovely woman could even comprehend what he had said to her, she crumpled to the ground dead.

The stranger looked down at her body and shook out his shoulders before stepping over the late Mrs. O'Connell ever so casually. He looked around the country home wondering where his true quarry was exactly. One down four to go, he thought to himself. The consciousness of the man he was possessing was inside his mind, horrified at what he had seen through demon eyes. The demon shut him up and sent him to a dark corner in the brain, _don't get ahead of yourself Charlie-Boy, the worst has yet to come, _the demon communicated to the poor man who found himself a prisoner of his own mind, unable to stop the tragedies that were about to commence.

* * *

_Meanwhile across town at the train station_

With airplanes today, why would anyone want to travel by train? People who were afraid of flying thats who. It was something about being 30,000 feet in the air that just didn't sit well in the stomach of Ada O'Connell, so here she was on a two-day train ride that would have probably been a three hour plane ride. Her step-mother Elle, had been bugging Ada about coming home for Thanksgiving holiday which is why she was currently sitting in front of the station waiting for her younger sisters to pick her up. _Four days,_ she kept repeating to herself, _only four days and then I'm gone, thats it! _

Although that was easier said than done, if Elle had it her way Ada would be going to the local college and still living at home. Thank goodness for a scholarship which sent her far away from her father. Now, she love her father no doubt and in truth he was a great father, but Ada did not understand that man's overbearing nature. His constant need to know every place she went, who she was with and when she would be returning home. She was 26 years old, she needed her space and privacy, two things Wyatt O'Connell never afforded her. Although she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he saw her new tattoo. She smirked as the memory of his face when she came home with a tongue piercing came into her mind.

Ada had never seen her father's face get so red, Elle had to keep reminding the grown man to breathe or he would have a stroke. The young woman let out a small laugh, she had ended up letting the hole in her tongue close when it began to cause more trouble than it was worth. But now, there is no getting rid of a tattoo, it was in her skin forever. There was a small glint of pride in her eye when she began to think of the futility the old man would feel after he caught a glimpse of the ink on her skin. The tattoo was an homage to her birth mother who died during the labor of bringing Ada into the world. Tattoed on the inside of her right wrist was the initials JS 1980, her mother Josephine Singer died on Sept. 15, 1980.

It's a heavy weight on the shoulders of a child when their mother died so they could live. Every year on her birthday there is a brief moment of celebration followed by a supreme amount of guilt for celebrating the death of her own mother. The brunette shook her head trying to clear the fog of distress from her mind before her sisters arrived.

A loud blast of music came within earshot and the sound of Wilson Phillips was the tell tale sign that her sisters were close and her youngest sister Nan was driving.

Nanny was brilliant, kind, with a overdeveloped caring nature however, she was in all sense of the phrase...a terrible driver. So horrible that she never gained her drivers license, even at the age of 24 Nan could only _legally_ drive with a licensed driver in the front seat. It was something no one in her family was willing to volunteer for and rock-paper-scissors would determine who would be riding shotgun while holding on for dear life. Fortunately for the parents, today Faye drew the short straw therefore when the old Grand Wagoneer came to complete stop Faye flung herself from the vehicle and slammed the door closed. Ada stood still to witness the two sisters quarrel, she saw Faye gesturing wildly and heard the raised voices coming from inside the cab. Ada heaved a sigh and lifted her suitcase filled with enough belongings for the four day v_acation _and trekked over to her step-sisters who gained themselves some curious yet annoyed onlookers.

Faye adjusted the beanie on her head that was made to resemble a panda; although why should would wear that cap, which was intended for winter, paired with a blue jean skirt and light blue flats was kind of redundant. Despite the season being mid-fall, here in Texas it still felt like the 80s given the sun was out in full swing at the top of the sky. Suddenly, Ada felt severely underdressed with her ripped blue jeans, charcoal calf-length boots and oversized grey t-shirt, it was travel attire not black-tie.

The oldest of the trio hurried over to the old jeep to put a stop to the bickering however, she was also more than a little excited to see her younger sisters.

Faye pulled on her black shirt, tucking it back into her blue jean skirt, "Red means stop Nan! Stop! I don't care where you are-" She began but was interrupted by the young large eyed woman.

"I did stop! I stopped, you were too busy rubbernecking the construction guys to notice." Nan fired back, pointing her finger in accusation.

"Rubbernecking?! Rubbernecking?!" Faye outraged her brown eyes flashing as she placed her delicate hands on the window frame of the car door.

"Yeah! Rubbernecking, I thought your head was gonna twist off completely!" The younger woman argued while twisting her own head, more than likely over exaggerating the entire situation.

Ada was not sure it was possible for Faye to look more insulted than she was at that moment. There was no denying that Faye was a beautiful young woman, she was fit as a fiddle with long dark brown hair, defined cheekbones and a wonderful smile that turned men into putty. Faye was a former beauty queen, Cheerleader Captain, Prom and Homecoming Queen, basically any award for popularity was won by Faye O'Connell while she was in school. People found it incredibly difficult not to like her, although their younger sister Nan certainly found a way.

Although, what pair of sisters truly got along in every aspect of their lives?

Faye and Nan Marks were two sides of the same coin, Faye the Beauty and Nan the Philanthropist. Though Nan was just as beautiful as her older sister, she did not put any stock in the materialist outer shell; instead she believed people should put more focus on their inside. She volunteered at animals shelters, soup kitchens, tutors young children at the library, Nan simply likes to help people. Ada has always respected her younger step sister for her desire to heal the world and expect nothing in return. Clearing her throat loudly, both Marks girls turned to their older stepsister as if they noticed her for the first time.

"Are you being a slut again, Faye?" Ada asked with a small smirk.

"No!"

"Yes!" Both girls shouted simultaneously making Ada laugh hard bending at the waist to hold herself up with hands on her knees. This started a chain reaction which had Nan joining her but Faye remained firm as the other women laughed at her expense.

"Alright, knock it off!" Faye whined. Finally catching their breath, both apologetic, the subject was dropped but would not remain so for long.

Ada smiled and opened her arms waiting for the younger woman to accept her hug. Returning her smile, Faye childishly skipped into Ada's awaiting arms and hugged tight. She truly was happy to see Addy, happy to finally have their little family complete, but mostly because now Wyatt will have someone else to focus on rather than herself. That man isn't happy unless he is being a Dad in all sense of the word, which means keeping an extremely close eye on his girls. After Ada left, it seemed that Wyatt had become obsolete, he had realized that he wasn't the center of his little girl's universe anymore and needed to something to fill the void Ada left behind. Luckily, he had two other daughters to fuss over.

Breaking apart from each other, Faye began to look around curiously. When questioned about it she simply replied, "I'm looking for that cutie pie you mentioned a few weeks back."

"Oh yeah," Ada winced, "Yeah, that's over." She bent to pick up her suitcase and started for the car, hoping Faye won't bug her for the details.

"What?! What happened? Tell me everything." And there it was, the evidence that Ada was truly home now that her younger sister was looking to gossip about boys.

Getting into the Wagoneer, Ada just ignored her prying and shut the door. The only cue Faye needed to signify the conversation was officially closed. The other two girls shared a look as Faye climbed into the front seat and they set out on the road towards home. The ride was absent of conversation, the only sound that filled the vehicle was that of Wilson Phillips and drumming of Nan's slim fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat. Until Faye had finally had enough awkward silence and turned the dial on the radio down, lowering the volume.

"You know what?" Faye started while turning in her seat to look at Ada. "I never liked that guy. He just screamed, I'm a dick. You know?" Closing her eyes, Ada reminded herself to breathe and before she could reply a loud groan was heard from Nan.

"Oh my goodness, Faye! She doesn't want to talk about it." Nan admonished, glancing at Faye.

Of course Faye wanted to make it all better. Any time the girls were dumped, she would swoop in and fill their ears with encourage. How the guy as a dick, a dumbass, not even good looking, probably has a tiny thing, can't handle a strong woman, is scared of their independence. Things of that nature, but then again Faye had never been the dumpee, only the dumper. She couldn't possibly understand how much it hurts when a person calls it quits, offers no reason why or just completely stops calling all together and appears to drop off the face of the earth.

Which exactly what Derek did, from one day to the next he just stopped calling, ignored her phone calls, text messages, even emails. Ada was ashamed to admit that it took her a full week before she realized that Derek had froze her out instead of breaking up to her face, hell she would have accepted a break up over the phone or through email. Although all of those options seemed to complicated for Derek, instead he choose to cut off contact hoping she would get the message. Well message fucking received.

Ada shook her head, her long loose curls flying in the motion, trying to rid herself of the memories. It's over and done with, let it go. It seemed during her inner reflection period, the sisters in the front never missed a beat in their argument.

"I'm just saying that she shouldn't let it get to her. She can do so much better." Faye argued, throwing a hand in the back towards Ada.

Nan scoffs, "Well of course but she doesn't need you rubbing salt in the wound by harping on it."

"I'm not harping! I'm just saying-" Their voices were raising over each others, trying to prove their point.

"Yeah, you're always _just saying_ the wrong thing!" The sisters locked eyes and caused Nan to swerve onto the shoulder of the road due to not paying attention to the road. Driving over the dirt on the right side of the vehicle, all the girls shouted in fear. Putting the wagoneer back on the road a collective sigh of relief filled the air.

Sitting forward to lean between the two seats Ada queried, "Why are you driving?" Eyeing Nan as she remained focused on the road ahead.

A snort was heard from Faye and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Looking just a bit sheepish, the driver answered quietly, "Wyatt says I need the practice."

Ada sat back into her seat and chewed on her bottom lip. '_Good call dad.'_ She thought to herself. Nan really did try to become a better driver, but the poor thing was always getting distracted. She tried not to laugh, she really did as she shook her head and restrained from smiling. Then another loud snort from Faye was all it took for them both to completely lose their composure and laugh loudly. It was not long before all three women were laughing together, the previous argument instantly forgotten.

It was good to be home.

* * *

He killed them. He had killed them all. His wife, his daughters, they were all dead because of him.

Wyatt crawled as best he could through shattered porcelain plates, his Elle's favorite china, trying to get to his gun. If he could get to his gun, he could shoot the bastard, stall him long enough to finish the exorcism and send his ass back to the pit.

Moments after Elle answered the door, he was caught unawares still munching on fried mushrooms. Heavy footsteps drew his attention away from the spread on the table to a tall man, not as tall as himself but clearly taller than most. This man with dark brown hair slicked back was meddling with his cuff links when he gave Wyatt a large toothy smile. As he stood to question this unknown man inside his home, the strangers brown eyes flashed to solid pitch black.

It took Wyatt a moment to process what he had seen. Nearly twenty years had passed since he left that life behind, since he gave it up for the woman and children he loved, since he had seen his last demon. Just as he shot from his chair, the stranger shoved his right hand out and pushed Wyatt into the dining room wall without getting within six feet of him. Though knowing it was futile, he tried with everything he had to move, to kick this son of a bitch's ass.

"You have a lovely wife." The demon complimented smiling still. It was then Wyatt remembered his wife Elle had answered the door, but he never heard her voice. It was quiet, too quiet. Narrowing his eyes at the stranger, Wyatt struggled even more needing to get to his wife.

"If you touch her-" Before he could finish his threat, the demon flicked his wrist again and Wyatt's jaw promptly closed against his will. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, Elle was no where he could see, he was fucked.

"Calm yourself Mr. O'Connell." The creature soothed as he approached. Placing his left hand onto the hunters right shoulder in an almost friendly manner, the demon gave him a charming smile, "I promise you, I haven't touched her."

And who said demons lie? It was the Satan's honest truth. Sure the beautiful woman laid dead in the doorway from a broken neck, hell it was practically twisted 180 degrees, but he never once put a finger on her. Squeezing the prone man's shoulder, the demon stepped away and surveyed the table covered with delicious food as if he were invited. Selecting a small chicken salad sandwich, he turned back to Wyatt and took a bite, his eyebrows shot up in surprised approval. The woman was a good cook, what a waste.

"Now," He began after eating the small sandwich. "I only have one question. You answer it and I'll be on my way." The demon walked to the chair seated at the head of the table, Wyatt's own seat as head of the household, and sat down with ease. "No muss, no fuss, and we both go on about our day."

Leaning forward, he clasped his large hands together and touched the steepled fingers to his lips, allowing a small pause for Wyatt to consider the offer. Not that he could very well refuse, but it was common courtesy, he may be a murderous demon, but...he still had his manners.

"Where is the knife?" Locking his eyes with the still frozen hunter, he spoke very deliberately. Both men knew to which knife he was referring, it didn't need to be said aloud. This knife was the equivalent to the Colt, it had the ability to kill demons. However, it was well known who currently possessed the Colt, but it was imperative to the higher ups that the knife be acquired. After months on babysitting detail, it felt nice to selected for the high priority jobs, finally his work was being recognized.

A moment passed before the stranger waved his hand and Wyatt felt his jaw open. Steeling himself before answering Wyatt knew he had little time. His girls would be home soon and if the demon was still here when that happened, everyone would mostly certainly die. Tragic as it was, Wyatt knew the moment the stranger's eyes flashed black both he and Elle were dead. But he could still save his girls.

Taking a long breath in, Wyatt exhaled and answered, "Go fuck yourself."

The friendly smile which graced the demon possessed man's face disappeared leaving a cold, empty expression. The table laden with food, set to perfection, flew across the dining room allowing for the china plates to shatter on the floor, the food to litter the ground, and the chairs to splinter apart into chunks of wood.

The demon charged at Wyatt and squeezed at his neck with barely constrained rage, he can't talk if he is dead. "That," the demon spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking with fury. "Was the wrong answer."

The hunter stared back at him, brown eyes bore into solid black, he had accepted his fate. Wyatt firmly believed the moment you choose to hunt creature that hunt the living is the moment you accept your own death. Being born into a legacy of hunters only meant he was resigned to his death from a young age, taught not to fear death, to expect it, it kept you sharp, kept you from dying.

"You hunters," The demon laughed while shaking his head in astonishment. "Why can you never make an intelligent decision? I asked one question, just one and you couldn't give me a straight answer." Licking his lips, the demon let go of his grip on Wyatt's neck and straightened his suit, composing himself before he was going to undoubtedly continue.

Acting fast, Wyatt began the incantation to exorsize. He got five words in before his stomach was being ripped open. The hand of the demon was wrist deep in his gut, spraying blood onto the crisp and once clean shirt Elle made him put on that morning. White hot pain stopped the words in his mouth as warm blood leaked from the large hole in his flesh.

A scream tore from his throat when the demon's wrist was pulled from inside Wyatt's body, the tall stranger bent at his waist to pick a stray cloth napkin from off the floor and proceeded to clean his left hand coated in hunter blood. Wiping his hand of blood the demon fumed, "Well now we got that out of the way, we can get down to the nitty gritty." Finishing as best he could, he threw the blood stained napkin at Wyatt's face as the man hollered out in torment unable to hold back his pain.

"I need you to stop screaming and listen very closely." Ordered the demon over the yells of the gutted man. Their eyes met as he explained his next movements, "Now while you stay there in what I am sure is agonizing pain, I am going to tear this house apart. I am going to find that knife and when I do," stepping closer to the hunter against wall he lowered his voice. "I am going to wait for your gorgeous girls to return home and use it on them while you choke on your own blood."

"No." Came a gurgled response with blood flying from his mouth. The demon tilted his head to the side and flashed his eyes back to the meat sacks normal brown looking almost sympathetic.

"Tell me where it is and I swear," Placing his hand over what would be his heart, "I will leave and no harm will come to your daughters." He promised softly, eyebrows furrowed in false concern.

Coughing up more blood Wyatt asked amidst heavy breathing, "You won't hurt them?"

"Mr. O'Connell, my word is as good as a Crossroads Demon." The demon flaunted. Knowing his time was running out, if he died before he could tell the demon its location his girls were dead. If he told the demon where the knife was located, many more people would die. However, he had to protect his girls, he had to protect Ada, she was the last O'Connell, the last in a long line of Hunters. She would not die from his mistakes.

Unable to keep his head anymore, Wyatt told the one of the best kept secrets of their family. The demon smiled and nodded his head once, releasing the man from the wall. He fell to the floor face first, his breathing labored as the suited demon turned and made his way to the stairs, to the attic, to the knife, to his promotion.

Using what strength he still possessed, Wyatt crawled through shattered porcelain, trying to get to his gun. He always kept one taped underneath his desk for protection, the desk was in his sight directly across from the dining room. It was terribly slow leaving a trail of blood in his wake, each motion was torture but he had to try. Finally after minutes of hell, his shaking fingers closed around the handle of the Glock, before it could be pulled from its holster the sound of shoes hitting the hardwood floors sounded.

Lift his head, the half dead hunter looked up at the demon who was currently admiring the knife that many times before killed his kind. Not that he cared, it was not common for demons to harbor a sense of loyalty except to their own cause but a heavy hitter was moving in Hell, looking to organize the chaos. This demon wanted to have a seat at the adult table when that happened.

Stashing the knife inside his jacket the demon squatted down on his haunches and smirked at the dying man. "Thank you for your time. Just one more thing before I go…" He paused and stood, adjusting his suit staring down at the pathetic man. "Lilith offers her condolences on your loss."

Wyatt's eyes grew wide. He hadn't heard that name in twenty years, not since he sent her on a one way ticket to Hell. The demon stepped over his body, giving Wyatt a full view of the doorway.

He wailed at the sight of his love, his wife, laying dead at the door. Her eyes still open as her body crumpled on the floor, she never had a chance. The pain in his stomach was forgotten as he stared at his dead wife and cried, screaming her name, cursing, promising to kill the demon. The demon got what he came for and sauntered out the back door before disappearing as if he were never there.

* * *

_Three minutes later_

The old Grand Wagoneer swiftly pulled into the driveway behind a large Ford Truck. Nan slammed on the brakes causing the occupants of the vehicle to lurch forward before she turned off the engine and looked at Ada awaiting her critique.

"That was...much better." Ada forced a smile and shared a look with Faye once Nan had jumped out of the driver seat, happy that she was making progress. Soon she could take her drivers test again and wouldn't have to be chaperoned every time she got behind a wheel. Practically skipping down the walkway, the other girls got out of the vehicle and made their way to the back to unload Ada's suitcase.

Opening the door to the back, Faye turned to Ada and whispered, "She is getting worse."

Nodding in agreement Ada responded, "Yes. It might be better to hire her a driver and be done with it."

They both chuckled while Ada grabbed her suitcase and Faye shut the door. A high pitched scream startled them both and jerked their heads in the direction it came from, the front door. Running towards the front door, they saw Nan frozen in her spot with her eyes fixed on the floor. More screams followed, this time coming from Faye as her legs fell from beneath her upon seeing their dead mother on the in front of the door. Ada was silent, she could process what she was looking at, she didn't know what to do, her mind went blank, and all she could hear was a roaring in her ears, the cries of her younger sisters.

Snapping from her shock, Ada pulled out her cell phone with shaky hands and pressed the device into Faye's hands.

"Call 911!" She shouted to Faye as she pushed Nan away from the body. Flinching at how cold that sounded in her mind, the body, no longer a mother or wife, but an inanimate object. It was clear to see Elle was dead, her head twisted so far it was almost as if she was looking behind her. Faye wasn't moving. Ada snapped, "Faye!" That got her attention.

Faye turned to look into Ada's light brown eyes, her mouth still open with wide eyes filling with tears. Taking a calming breath Ada spoke again, "Call 911 and stand by the car."

Pushing Nan into Faye, she all but corralled them a few feet away until they walked over on their own near robotically. Ada had to find her father. Holding her breath as she stepped over the only woman she knew as a mother, Ada tried not to look down or she would lose whatever was left in her stomach all over the floor. The strong smell of metal hit her nose, it was the unmistakable smell of blood, lots of it. Her gaze caught a large figure laying prone on the floor near her father's desk.

"Oh god." She sobbed and ran towards her father.

Sliding to her knees, she pushed at his left shoulder to roll him over on his back. He was pale with blood soaking into her jeans at her knees and shins, but by some small miracle his brown eyes slowly opened and locked with her own. There was a large hole in his abdomen that was pumping out blood, ripping off her own gray shirt she pressed the cotton material into his wound resulting in a painful moan from the man. Her white undershirt was getting sprayed with blood as he coughed up more blood. Ada knew her father was all but dead as she continued to try and stem the blood flow.

It was strange to see the man she had once thought so strong, so tough, so invincible, now lay on the floor like a marionette unattached to its strings.

"Dad, who...what…who-" Ada stammered, unable to convey the questions that were flying in her head. Using the last vestige of life, Wyatt interrupted his only daughter.

"Run. Take your sisters and run. Don't you ever stop." His words were weak and broken, but the message was strong.

"Run? What do you mean?" Her eyes spelled out her confusion. Run from what? Run from who? The person that did this? What kind of person could do something like this?

Shallow breathing then stopped altogether. Yet she remained pressing the shirt into his open stomach, his blood covering her hands entirely and splashed over her forearms but she would not be moved. Sirens were heard in the distance, they were coming, help was coming. She just had to wait, the paramedics would come and he would be fine, she just had to keep the pressure and wait. Silent tears rained down her face as she tried to keep from falling apart. Her father's last words echoed in her ears as she heard voices from other people, police and paramedics. They tried to speak to her, to get her to move so they could look him over. As strange hands firmly gripped her shoulders and carefully pulled her away from her father, another set of hands pulled her away further.

Words were being spoken but only thing she could hear was her fathers voice begging her to run.

"Run. Run. Run. Run." It played over and over on a loop in her mind, her eyes still fixed on her fathers still face. Run.


End file.
